


Where Time Takes US

by Kali234



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Most likely Cringe, Original Character(s), Proceed with caution, Season Two AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kali234/pseuds/Kali234
Summary: When Emma Swan is taken by a mysterious enemy Azlyn Swan goes to storybrooke for help. She befriends the heroes and gains their trust while hiding her identity. She secretly learns magic, sneaking into Regina's vault at night and using her sources at the library so she can be prepared. Prepared for when HE comes to take his revenge. All of this to save her mom. Will she succeed or will she fail and perish taking the town with her.





	1. Chapter 1

Wait, before you start I'll say please comment and tell me what you think. And without further ado... BEGIN!

Azlyn woke up soaked in sweat, gasping and trying to catch her breath. She had just awoken from the nightmare that has plagued her mind since the day her mom was taken. That was three years ago.

It was just a dream. Everything is fine, she told her self trying hard to slow her breathing to no avail. Except for the fact the shes gone,just like in the dream, and never coming back. The voice in her head said back. No, She isn't crazy just super pessimistic. She laughed to herself. It was a sad laugh full of the pain. The memory of that night fresh in her head.

*Azlyn's pov* (Flashback):

It was storming outside. You could hear the rain pouring down, pounding on the dirt. The sound of wind cutting through the air. I ran to mom who was lying on the floor almost lifeless. She was still alive, but she hit her head pretty hard.

"Mom wake up we gotta go. Please. Please wake up mom he's already here." I shook her, she didn't budge. Being the "optimist" I am I started to think the worst. I stood and started pacing back and forth. I heard a groan and looked to see my mom sitting up.

"Don't move you're hurt." I kneeled next to her.

"We need to get going we cant wait around here."

"But where are we supposed to go. He won't give up. He'll find us eventually."

She didn't have a chance to answer because she was picked up off the ground by a unseen force. She she started gasping for air and clawing at her throat. I didn't ever feel his presence when he approached.

"Put her down please. I'll do whatever you want." I could barely speak because I was to busy sobbing.

No response.

"Please." I begged.

Still no response.

"Please give me a few minutes with my daughter. Then I'll go with you." She gasped between words. Her voice raspy.

"What! No! You can't! I need you. Mom please. Don't. I-" My voice cracked. I was cut off by HIM.

"Silence." He commanded voice dripping with venom. It sent shivers down my spine.

"You have three minute. Time starts now"

Mom dropped from her place in the air. I crawled to her and enveloped her in a hug as I sobbed.

"Listen my little Swan.I don't have much time and there's a lot I need to say. There's-"

"What are you saying. You cant go with him. I wont let that happen. Please. We can run. Hide. Whatever it takes." I cut her off. She held up a hand silencing me immediately.

"Azlyn please listen to me." She paused making sure I wouldn't interrupt again. I nodded for her to continue.

"I have no choice but to go with him but you- you will be safe. Three years from now I want you to got to a town called Storybrooke it is in Maine."

"Storybrooke, Maine. Why?" I asked skeptically. She just nodded and continued.

"Listen, Storybrooke is not a normal town. It's different. Magical. Go the and look for my parents. There names are David and Mary Margaret. They will help you." I nodded.

" What do you mean by special?"

So she explained it to me. The fairytales, the curse, the magic, the whole 411. So all the stories she told me before were about mom and her family. I nodded. Then he spoke up again.

"You're idiot parents wont be able to help her. That town and everyone in it will perish. Your daughter and parents along with it. I may be binded by a contract making me unable to kill this sweet little child of yours right now-" He paused and pinched my cheek. I pulled away from him.

"Don't you dare touch her." The rage was clear on moms face.

"SILENCE. I'M NOT DONE SPEAKING YET." His voice echoed through the forest. Mom and I visibly flinched. He continued.

"As I was saying, I may not be able to kill you yet but in 3 1/2 years I will be able to. And I will take my revenge for what they did to me."

"Take this necklace it will guide you home to storybrooke." Mom whispered putting the necklace into my hand.

I opened my mouth to speak but before i could get the words out he and mom disappeared. I sat there. I couldn't cry there were no longer any tears left. She was gone. Mom was gone and I was all alone.

*(End of flashback)*

I haven't shed a tear since then. She was gone and I was left to deal with the backlash. But all the problems I had to deal with after that didn't seem to matter. They were small and easily fixed.

*Third person pov*

Azlyn got out of bed, walked into the bathroom and up to the mirror.

"I look like shit." She mumbled. Her dirty blonde hair was a mess. She had a shoulder length pixie cut and brown eyes with a feint blue-ish green in them.

Her height about 5'5. She had high cheekbones, full lips, and a strong jawline. She was a perfect mix of both of her parents. (A/n: I'm terrible at descriptions and details and stuff. And sorry that I keep changing the tenses if it confuses anybody. Continue on.)

Azlyn stripped out of her clothes, after turning on the water, and got in the shower. Her tense muscles relaxed under the warm water. After thirty minutes in the shower she washed up,got out,and got dressed. She had on a white shirt that said "Chill Bob" in shining gold letters, some black skinny jeans, black and and white converse, a black leather jacket, and a black snap back.(A/n: A lot of black isn't it.)

She then proceeded to pack two weeks of clothes and sat the suitcase by the door. After eating breakfast she left for work.

*Later that night*

Azlyn can home with a cupcake and a single blue star candle. She sat the cupcake on the counter with the blue star in it. She struck a match, lit the candle, and leaned on the counter looking at the star. Twirling the necklace her mother gave her. It was a snowflake attached to two crossing swords. Most likely representing her two grandparents.

"Another year alone." She whispered before making a wish and blowing out the candle. She straightened up, walked to the front doors grabbing her keys and suitcase and walked out of the door. She turned around to lock the door and leaned her head against the door.

"Goodbye."

Azlyn walked down the steps into the parking lot. Running her fingers along her mom's 1969 yellow Volkswagen Beetle and saying goodbye to it too. She puts her suitcase in her 2016 dark blue Chevy cruze before hopping in a starting her long drive to Storybrooke.

After a very long and exhausting drive Azlyn

finally crosses the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign. It feels like a weight has been lifted of of he chest. Like she was drowning and is finally breathing again.

"Welcome home." She says to no one in particular. Azlyn drives around town before finding "Granny's bed and breakfast." She walks in and taps a bell that as sitting one the counter. A brunette comes down the stairs.

"Excuse me. I'd like a room please."


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azlyn meets henry.

(Random Dungeon Someplace)

*Third person Pov*

"You can't keep me locked up forever she will find me,"Emma screamed. She was in terrible shape she has barely eaten in the three years she's been held captive. She had become skinny and frail.

"You sound like your parents with that "We'll always find each other" bullshit. She'll find you when you're dead. The only reason your still alive is because you're my way into Storybrooke. Once I'm in I won't need you anymore. I will kill everyone who wronged me, Control Storybrooke and make it my kingdom," He responded voice getting louder and angrier every time he said Storybrooke.

"That wont work. You will fail." Emma glared at him.

"And why do you think that," His voice was calm again.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you."

"Told me what." His voice growing louder which each passing second.

"You really don't know." Emma eyes were wide faking surprised.

Even in the dimly lit room you could see his face was red with anger.

"Heroes ALWAYS win." He used magic to lift Emma of the ground while choking her.

"Not this time. How will they win when the don't have their little savior."

Emma had a smug smirk on her face even as he choked her. She knew he wouldn't kill her. She was his way into storybrooke he needed her.Her smirk didn't waver in the slightest, which infuriated him more. He just continued to choke her till she blacked out. (A/N)That bipolar little bitch. Continue on.)

"I will win. I have your magic now. They can't stop me."He turned and walked back to his room. He looked into a large crystal ball that showed Azlyn.

"Excuse me. Can I have a room?" It was her that was speaking.(A/N): He is such a creep spying on people and stuff. Okay continue.)

"Soon," He whispered to the person behind him

(Back in Storybrooke)

*Azlyn's Pov*

A tall brunette came into view. "Really," She asked eyeing me cautiously.

"Yes."

"Um...Ok. Would you like a forest view or Square view."

"Square is fine." I looked around the place. It looked old. She went into a small room it had a bookshelf and a chair in the corner of the room. Behind me was a shelf too. Along shelf was old china plates. She came back with a large old leather book.

"What your name."

"Uh...Stone. Azlyn Stone," I lied. Probably shouldn't tell her my real last name. Don't know why I just probably shouldn't.

"Azlyn. That's a lovely name." I turned around to see a lanky Guy. He looked about four years older that me.

"I'm getting some serious déjà vu right about now," whispered the brunette.

"What's that Ruby." So that's her name.

"Nothing Henry. What are you doing here."

"Just checking on you," he replied.

"Everything is fine. At least as fine as it can be in this situation."

"Ok I'll get going then. See you around town... Azlyn." With that he walked out.

"Who's that," I asked looking at the place where he was standing not long ago.

"Henry. He's the mayor's son."

"Who's the mayor."

"Regina. Regina mills."

"Regina." I whispered letting the name roll of my tongue.

"So how long are you staying?"

"One week. Just one."

"Okay. Welcome to Storybrooke," She said handing me the key to my room. I went back to my car grabbed my suitcase and went to my room. I looked out the window and watched as the clock struck 12:00. I closed the curtains and layed in the bed.

"Like I said, serious déjà vu." Ruby, who was looking out the window also, whispered to herself.

(The Mansion)

*Third person pov*

Henry walked into his mothers mansion. "Mom. Mom where are you?" He yelled

"In my study," she yelled back.

Henry walked through the house and into his mother's study. Regina was sitting on a couch near the back reading. She had her legs crossed and her feet under her. Regina held her book on one leg and wine on her other. She was in blue silk pajamas and was wearing glasses on the bridge of her nose. Her hair was shoulder length.

"Mom I think we might have a problem."

"What is it," She replied looking up from her book.

"There is someone new in town."

"What!" Regina cleared her throat and strained her posture."I mean Where is this person? Where did they come from? Do they know about this town? Are they working with him?" Her voice was raising with each question.

"Woah woah woah. Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. Do you remember the last time someone came to this town. Some one who didn't belong. Do you remember. Gold is still dead. Even if he was an imp."

"Yes I remember, but that's not what I meant when I said calm down. I meant one question at a time."

"Oh. Okay."

'"So, her name is Azlyn Stone. I don't know if she is working with him. I don't think she knows about this town. And I'm pretty sure she came from her mom," He said sarcastically, but you could tell he was joking around by the tone of his voice and the smile on his face.

She glared and rolled her eyes at his last comment. "Seriously?"

"I think we should keep an eye on her just in case." The smile on his disappeared as he became serious again.

Regina nodded her head in agreement. " I think we should get close to her. Get her to trust us. Find out what she is doing here."

"Tomorrow we should have a meeting with everyone. Tell them about her and the plan y'know."

"Okay tell them to be there eight o'clock sharp."

"Got it." Henry ran up to his room and texted his grandparents. (Yes he still lives with Regina).

(Back To Azlyn)

*Her pov*

I layed in bed tossing and turning. I couldn't sleep. So I started thinking about a plan. I need to learn magic. I could sneak into Regina's vault, she has a bunch of magic stuff. Not a chance she definitely has a spell up to keep out intruders.

I'll start with the library. It probably has books about magic and stuff. So learn magic, then defeat him and save mom. Not. I definitely cant take them on alone. I'll need help. So first get help. I'll need to get people to trust me. I'm not evil, but it's not like I can tell them everything I know. Last time someone can to storybrooke... well lets just say it ended up pretty bad. Oh I know. I'll tell them the truth.

I'll tell them I'm the daughter of Emma Swan. Tell them about him, about how he took mom. And that I have magic. That I know that this town is full of magical fairy tale characters. Cause they'll definitely trust me. Hear the sarcasm in my voice. That's cause they won't trust me.

They won't believe me. I sighed. Let just start with getting them to trust me. So tomorrow I'll start the mission. Imma need a name for this mission. Operation trust. Nope too obvious. Wait why do I need an name for it. It's just me I'm not working with any one. But having a name is then Operation mockingbird. Yep I like that name. Omg it's been way too long since I've actually talked to another human. I am actually holding a conversation with myself.

I need to get out more. Well I guess I'll start operation mockingbird tomorrow. With that I cleared my mind and drifted off to sleep.

*Next Morning*

(At Granny's)

*Third person Pov*

Snow and David walked in at 8:15. They walked over and sat at the table with Regina and Henry.

"You are late."

"Regina we were-," Snow started but was cut off by Henry.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just get down to business." Henry stated everyone nodded.

"So what is this major problem." It was Ruby who spoke this time. She was standing at the table.

" There is some one new in town." David opened his mouth to speak but Henry put up his hand to stop him. " Her name Azlyn. We don't know any thing about her. That's why we called this meeting. We, and by we I mean mom and I, decided that we should befriend her, get her to trust us, then find out what she is doing here and what she knows."

"Or we can lock her up and torture her 'till she talks." At some point Zelena had joined the group. Snow gasped.

"No one is getting tortured, Zelena." Snow glared at her

"Fine then just lock her u-," she was cut of by David, as the charming family does a lot.

"No one is getting locked up or tortured. So can everybody calm down." Nods from everyone.

"So where is she." Zelena was looking around to see who would answer. It was Ruby who answered.

"She was at Granny's BB but she left at 6:30."

"Why would she need to get up that early?" Everyone look at Regina for the answer.

" What makes you think I know what she's doing."

"Cause you're the only one ever up that early," Snow responded.

"So now you're a stalker and a murderer." Everyone looked and Snow. She was about to respond when the bell above the door rang signaling someones entrance.

The person of their topic walked in. "She looks familiar," Ruby broke the silence. It was more of a question that a statement.

"You met her last night." Regina rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant. She looks and smells familiar. I just don't know who she looks like." Ruby wasn't the only one who thought she looked familiar.

*Azlyn's pov*

After my morning run I jogged up to a place called Granny's diner. I walked up to the door, opened it, and stepped in. All eyes on me. Guess they don't get many visitors in town if they find me interesting. Being the child of the savior isn't all that interesting. There's two of us. Not that they know that.

I walked in and sat at a table and Ruby walked up to me. She gave me a polite smile and asked, " So what can I get for you... uh."

"Azlyn and I'll have chocolate chip pancakes, apple slices, hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon, and fries. Thanks ." I smiled at her. Step 1: Be polite.

"I'll be right back with that." After she walked away Henry, my older brother in case you didn't know, slid into the booth and started questioning me.

"What are you doing here."

"Right now I'm waiting for my food so that I can eat." Henry rolled his eyes.

"No I mean in Storybrooke. How did you even get in. The barrier should still be in place. The only way in is the magic scroll and ma has that. Unless you are working with him and you stole it from her." As if I would work with the person who took my mom from me. To think someone could be so stupid. Then again he doesn't know about every thing. I want to tell them everything. I just want this to all be over. To be able to have movie nights again.

"Henry. Leave me alone. Please."

"How do you know my name."

"I told her yesterday at Granny's." Ruby was standing with my food on a tray. She sat my food down on the table before sliding in next to Henry. I started eating my pancakes.

"So Azlyn. What are you doing in town." Ruby asked. Do they really think I don't know what's going on here. Henry made it pretty clear that they're trying to get answers about him.

I stuffed my mouth with fries. Henry reached over and grabbed some. I slapped his hand. He pulled his hand back and stuck the fries in his mouth. "Vacationing."

"Vacationing? Seriously? In Storybrooke." Her and Henry exchanged a look. They seemed to be having a silent conversation. Probably about how much they don't believe a word that is coming out of my mouth.

"Y'know what. Let's just change the subject. Azlyn what's your favorite color." I was thankful for the change in subjects.

"Black. Only cause it goes with everything. And you?"

"Blue. How bout your favorite fruit."

"Apples. All kinds." For some reason that made Henry grin.

"Kiwi. Drink?"

"Hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon."

"Agreed." This went of for about five minutes before I told him I had to go. At some point Ruby had got up and walked away. Once I was in the library I started looking around for books on learning magic. All of the book containing magic were in a language I didn't understand. Eventually I decided to give up. I knocked a book off of the shelf. The title said "Learning Magic control for beginners and Noobs." Well I guess this is the start. I found a comfortable place to sit and started flipping through the book.

*The town Line*

Right on the other side of the town line was Emma Swan and her captor. So close and Azlyn had no idea. Right now she had her face buried in a book. Learning to access her magic so when the time comes she can use it. A blue van came to a screeching stop in front of the mark that he set so that he knew where the barrier was. Out of the van stumbled a very skinny and pale Emma, along with her an old man.

"Do it." Another, far younger, man hopped out of the van. He walked up to Emma and roughly grabbed her hand that were bound by rope. He pulled out a knife and cut her hand before taking her blood and putting it in a vial.

"It won't work. Regina's magic is too strong for you to undo." He ignored Emma and snatched the vial from the younger guy. He crushed it before mumbling a spell and creating a black ball of magic energy. He threw it and the invisible barrier. When the ball collided with the barrier the inside became visible. You could see the welcome to storybrooke sign. He let out out a chuckle. It sent chills down Emma's spine. He had changed. Became stronger and more merciless over the year. He wanted to burn storybrooke to they ground. And with Emma's magic he might be able to do just that.

*The Library*

(Azlyn's pov)

I have been trying to use magic for an hour. I have done everything the book has said to do. I tried using my emotions but it still doesn't work. Maybe I don't have magic. It is possible. What if I fail. I can't. If I do then everything will be over. He will destroy storybrooke. I have to do my best. I can't give up until the very end.

I picked up the book and tried again. Nothing. And again. Still nothing. I was getting frustrated. My first thoughts were how much I hate this book. I wanted it to burn. And that's what happened. I dropped the book and hopped up. I tried to stomp out the fire. It took three minutes for it to go out. I flopped back down into my chair and sighed. Magic is tough. It sure does take its toll on the body. I smiled. I just did magic. I made a fire with magic. I looked at my hand. I wonder if I can do it again. I took thirteen minutes before i got a flame. It was small but it still counts. It will probably be easier to control my magic if I don't let my emotions run wild. I tried to make the flame bigger and smiled when it became bigger. This is just the the beginning

A/N: Just to clarify Azlyn was born around the time after Pan's curse. Except Henry didn't go with Emma. Gold is dead and Zelena isn't evil. Azlyn is fifteen. The year in the EF did happened just differently from canon but time is hardly moving in Storybrooke and everyone in storybrooke remembers the year in the EF. Hope that explains some of the plot holes that are likely to be in this story. Everything else will be explained later... probably. Btw if you are questioning the logic of this book, don't. It's magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just to clarify Azlyn was born around the time after Pan's curse. Except Henry didn't go with Emma. Gold is dead and Zelena isn't evil. Azlyn is fifteen. The year in the EF did happened just differently from canon but time is hardly moving in Storybrooke and everyone in storybrooke remembers the year in the EF. Hope that explains some of the plot holes that are likely to be in this story. Everything else will be explained later... probably. Btw if you are questioning the logic of this book, don't. It's magic.


End file.
